Recital Nocturne
by C-ma politique
Summary: La cloison très fine de sa petite chambre la séparait de quelqu’un qui changerait le cours de son existence. Derrière le mur, Lily entendait sa musique…


**Titre : Recital Nocturne**

**Auteur : c-ma politique**

**Beta : VoidPouette (allez lire ses fics xD)**

**Paring : Lily/James**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Tout a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire qui m'appartient x)**

**Résumé : La cloison très fine de sa petite chambre la séparait de quelqu'un qui changerait le cours de son existence. Derrière le mur, Lily entendait sa musique…**

---

Lorsque la jeune Lily Evans quitta Beaux-bâtons pour une prestigieuse école de magie en Angleterre, elle emménagea dans cette chambre tranquille de la tour Est des Griffondor en tant de préfète en chef, elle était folle de joie. Elle avait l'avenir pour elle seule et un espace où vivre à sa guise, sans ses parents et sa maudite sœur. A ce moment, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle y rencontrerait quelqu'un qui chamboulerait sa vie.

Que rêver de mieux, à dix sept ans que cette grande pièce avec son parquet clair, ses murs fraîchement repeints en rouge et or et ses deux fenêtres qui donnent sur le lac ? Le directeur lui avait parlé de l'école, sa mère l'avait fait promettre au moins dix fois de lui écrire par hiboux si elle se sentait seule…et enfin, lorsqu'ils partirent, elle sauta de joie.

Lors de la première nuit dans sa nouvelle chambre, il lui fallu des heures pour s'endormir. Couchée dans ses draps neufs, elle imaginait les amis qu'elle allait rencontrer à Poudlard, les cours qu'elle aurait, cette vie exaltante qui allait bientôt commencer…

Elle venait seulement de s'assoupir quand elle entendit résonner les premières notes d'un piano. C'était un air à la fois sensuel et mélancolique, joué sur un tempo très lent. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Cette musique s'intégrait parfaitement à un rêve dont elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Les morceaux s'enchaînaient sans qu'elle puisse les identifier mais elle reconnaissait une phrase ou une autre de Chopin ou d'Erik Satie, chose étrange dans une école de sorcier car ses compositeurs étaient moldus. Et puis une voix s'éleva. C'était celle d'un homme qui fredonnait pour lui tout seul. A certain moment, son chant dominait la mélodie du piano et pénétrait en elle d'une manière si intime qu'elle en éprouvait une chaleur et un plaisir dont l'intensité la surpris et la gêna presque.

---

Le lendemain matin, elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé, mais elle n'avait guère le temps d'approfondir la question. Elle descendit en retard dans la grande salle, avala une tasse de chocolat et dévala les escaliers pour se rendre en cours où elle assimila en une journée plus d'informations que dans les trois années précédentes au moins.

Le soir, elle colla son oreille contre le mur la séparant de la chambre d'à côté, mais elle n'entendit rien. Après dîner, elle tomba de sommeil sans avoir entendu son « voisin » rentrer. Lorsque, comme la veille, des notes de piano la réveillèrent, elle ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'heure : trois heures du matin. Elle eu droit à un nouveau récital dont curieusement, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui était destiné.

Ainsi, nuit après nuit, sans avoir la moindre idée de son physique ni de son âge, même si elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir 17ans car il occupait une chambre de préfet, elle tomba amoureuse du garçon d'à côté. Il rentrait toujours quand elle dormait et se mettait à jouer pour elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à imaginer. Le matin, elle partait sans l'avoir vu. Derrière sa porte, elle l'imaginait dans son lit, nu. Dans la journée, elle ne pensait plus qu'a lui. A partir de sa voix, elle s'était fabriquée l'amant de ses rêves. Quelques semaines passèrent et elle s'habituait à sa musique, elle l'a comprenait. Elle écoutait ses morceaux évoluer, ses compositions s'affiner et elle connaissait les airs des chansons par cœur. Elle n'entendait pas distinctement les paroles mais elle savait que c'était des chansons d'amour. La nuit, elle connaissait cet homme avec une intimité plus profonde qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avec quiconque.

---

Hélas, une nuit ce ne fut par son piano qu'elle fut réveillée mais par des halètements féminins. C'était affreux, elle était entrain d'écouter son « voisin » faire l'amour et hélas, pas avec elle ! Elle était à la fois excitée et malade de jalousie. Quand ses gémissements à lui ont rejoint ceux de la femme, elle avait l'impression d'assister à un film porno où son imagination avait remplacé l'image manquante. Puis lorsqu'ils sont redevenus silencieux, elle se vit dans son lit, à sa place à elle. La nuit suivante, elle fut soulagée d'entendre, vers trois heures du matin, résonner le piano solitaire. Ouf ! Son amoureux mystérieux lui était redevenu fidèle.

Après deux mois, elle ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré, elle échafaudait des plans compliqués pour le croiser, par hasard, dans l'escalier… Mais un samedi après midi où la plupart des étudiants se rendaient à Pré au Lard, elle frappa à sa porte, tout simplement. Il ouvrit. Comment le décrire ? Il était aussi beau qu'elle l'avait imaginé mais plus fragile. Elle avait peine à croire qu'un si beau jeune homme puisse jouer et chanter avec autant de maturité. Elle avait devant elle un garçon d'à peine dix huit ans, les cheveux de jais en broussaille, comme quelqu'un qui vient de se lever, l'air innocent, angélique mais avec un regard rempli d'une certaine malice... Quant à sa tenue… il était torse nu, seulement vêtu d'un jean usé à la moldu dont elle n'osait vérifier si les boutons étaient tous attachés. Elle aurait pu se jeter sur lui tant il était beau. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui demanda bêtement : « c'est toi qui joue de la musique la nuit ? » il acquiesça, inquiet. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement menaçante. Elle était elle-même si intimidée qu'elle balbutia « je dors juste à côté de ta chambre… alors je… je t'entends jouer ». Il commença à s'excuser, à me promettre que, désormais il ne jouerait plus qu'à des heures décentes et que, même, alors, il pianoterait sur son synthétiseur magique en mettant le son au minimum pour ne plus la déranger, surtout qu'elle était préfète en chef comme le montrait son insigne…

Elle tenta de l'interrompre, de lui dire que non, au contraire, ce n'était pas un problème, d'être réveillée par lui. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il restait devant sa porte, très gêné, essayant sans doute de cacher le désordre derrière lui. Pour finir, il dit « excuse moi » et lui referma pratiquement la porte au nez. Et bien, c'était réussi ! Elle avait enfin vu son mystérieux pianiste, il était beau comme un dieu. Le problème c'est qu'il l'avait prise pour un vilain rabat joie et refuserait de faire plus ample connaissance. Elle en pleura…

---

La nuit suivante, elle l'entendit rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle attendit qu'il commence à jouer mais rien. N'y tenant plus, elle alla de nouveau frapper à sa porte. Il n'ouvrit pas. Elle allait abandonner la partie lorsqu'elle vu de la lumière passée sous la porte. Elle frappa plus fort, il ouvrit.

« - excuse moi, dit-il. Tu frappes depuis longtemps ? J'avais mis un sort antibruit, je n'entendais pas. Est-ce que j'ai fait encore fait quelque chose ? Je pensais avoir bien poser le sort pour…

- j'adore ta musique dit – elle. »

Il tomba des nues. Elle en profita pour entrer. Sa chambre occupait à peu près la même superficie que celle de Lily et était en grand désordre, mais un désordre charmant et chaleureux. Elle s'assit sur le matelas et lui désigna le piano en lui faisant signe de jouer. Elle ignorait où elle était allée cherché le sans – gêne pour agir de la sorte mais elle ne regretta rien.

Il la regarda, interloqué, puis il sourit et s'approcha du piano. Pendant qu'il jouait, elle se mit à fredonner ses chansons. Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle et elle vit dans son regard défiler toutes les émotions allant de la stupéfaction à l'enthousiasme.

« Ca te plait vraiment ? demanda t il »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un large sourire. Il se remit à jouer et Lily, allongée sur son lit, s'imprégnait de cette musique qu'elle écoutait enfin sans qu'elle ne soit assourdie par un mur. C'était merveilleux car cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas en douter, c'était pour elle qu'il jouait.

---

Elle s'endormit, épuisée par cette veillée tardive. Elle ne se réveilla même pas quand la musique s'arrêta. Mais quand un corps chaud se glissa contre le sien, elle ressentit un frisson de plaisir. Cela ne faisait que commencer. Elle comprit qu'il était timide alors elle ne dit rien. Prétendant agir dans un demi sommeil, elle se blottit contre lui et bientôt, ils firent l'amour très tendrement. Elle ne pourrait pas le jurer mais elle cru bien qu'à un certain moment il prononça les mots d'amour d'une de ses chansons.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et au matin, ils refirent l'amour en pleine lumière, s'émerveillant de leur corps et du plaisir qu'ils procuraient. Puis Lily lui demanda de rejouer pour elle. Tous deux passèrent toute la journée et la nuit du dimanche à se nourrir d'amour et de musique.

Elle ne savait si tout ça était vraiment sérieux. James Potter, comme s'appelait son beau musicien, parlait parfois d'abattre le mur qui séparait les deux chambres, mais c'était une plaisanterie. Ce qu'elle savait c'est que, quand il rentrait de ses entraînements de Quidditch, c'était dans son lit qu'il venait. Elle en était sûre, un jour ses compositions finiront par le rendre célèbre. En attendant, elle restait son meilleur public et bientôt, le bébé qu'elle portait connaîtrait aussi le bonheur de la musique de son père...

Fin

_Laissez une tit review please _


End file.
